This new and distinctive cultivar of cherry rootstock was selected at Grand Manil, the Belgian experimental station from among seedlings produced by open pollination of the known species Prunus dawckensis. The mother tree came from a private arboretum, namely De Belder Nursery, Kalmthout, Belgium.
It has since been vegetatively propagated at the same place, both by herbaceous cutting under mist propagation, and by micropropagation in vitro. The plant has been found to be stable.
In comparison with standard characteristics of the known species Prunus dawckensis, the new cherry rootstock moderates the vigor of cherry trees grafted thereon, such that their height generally does not exceed 3.2 meters. Further, the new cultivar exhibits a capacity to propagate cuttings under mist propagation.